Broken
by kballgetlost
Summary: This is a missing scene, extended scene, and tag for the episode Broken.


Missing Con Dar Scene

Richard tightened his grip around her wrists as he pressed his body against hers. Kahlan was a strong woman already, but in the Con Dar she could easily overpower just about anyone. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her back much longer. He needed to try to talk her down.

"Kahlan! It's Richard….please, come back to me," he spoke hurriedly trying to get through to her. He felt her start to struggle a bit less. Encouraged, he continued to talk to her. "It's ok, it's going to be ok. It's me, Kahlan." She stopped fighting against him completely and he watched as the red color in her eyes began to fade. Knowing the sheer exhaustion that was about to hit her, he pulled her up to a sitting position and leaned her against himself.

Her eyes cleared to blue once more, and she collapsed against him breathing heavily. He held her tightly as he heard the first small sob escape her mouth. She cried quietly against him for a few moments. The more tightly he held her though, the more she withdrew into herself, like she was protecting herself from his touch.

He could almost feel it when her strength began returning as he sat holding her. After another minute she pulled herself away from him and went to sit in front of the fire. Her face was a mixture of despair and anger. He knew the minute he began holding her back from Cara that she was going to be angry. This was hardly the first time they had come down on opposite sides of an argument, but he knew this was different. This was much deeper, and somehow he had to make sure she knew he wasn't betraying her. It was going to be tough, but they would get through this. Though not with silence.

"Are you alright?"

Extended Talk Scene:

"When I saw that crossbow aimed at my head, I thought of the warning in my dream. If I die the line of Confessors could perish forever."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever"

She smiled at his words. He was so protective and somehow she believed him, despite what she knew about how easily life could be taken away in this world.

"Richard, even if I am alive, more Confessors will need to be born"

"I volunteer my services to the Mother Confessor" Richard said slyly, a slow grin spreading across his face. Kahlan laughed, something she hadn't done in days. She loved how he could make her laugh even during the hard times. How she wished it were that simple, that she could take the man she loved as a mate. That they could start a family. Be normal. But she knew that wasn't possible.

"Richard, we—"

"What you know about wizards could fit inside the teacup of a night wisp" Zedd interrupted.

They smiled shyly at each other, Richard shaking his head at Zedd's always impeccable timing. They could finish their conversation later. At the very least, he'd made her laugh.

Broken Tag:

Richard caught up with her as she led the way from Cara's sister's house back into the forest. "Are you sure you're going to be ok with this?"

"I'll be fine, besides we can always use the extra protection" she replied as she continued walking. He knew this was upsetting her more than she wanted to let on. And as much as Cara would be helpful, he didn't want her there if it was hurting Kahlan.

"Kahlan, wait a minute" he said lightly grabbing hold of her arm to stop her. They were much farther ahead of Zedd, Cara, and Flynn anyway. "I don't want to see you so upset like this everyday."

"What I feel doesn't matter right now Richard, she can help us so we might as well use her."

"Of course what you feel matters!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" he said simply.

The words he spoke came out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She knew he loved her, but it filled her up inside every time he said it out loud.

"Thank you" she replied as she gently squeezed his hand. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple lightly. She could have stayed there in his arms for hours, but they both heard the sounds of the others coming up behind them. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, with Richard throwing her one last questioning look.

"I'm okay". And she knew she would be.


End file.
